


Skromne początki

by gizmolog



Series: Znaleźć dom [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Criminal Minds, Highlander: The Series, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multifandom Bingo 2017, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Tony nareszcie dostaje własny zespół... w FBI. Poza tym dowiaduje się, że nadprzyrodzone istnieje, i poznaje kogoś, z kim być może chciałby być. Takie tam zwyczajne życie agenta terenowego...Multifandom Bingo 2017, prompt nr 16 - crossover.





	Skromne początki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117803) by [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter). 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Stukając rytmicznie o krawędź biurka, Tony rozgląda się po swoim zakątku w obszernym pokoju biurowym. Przydzielona mu część pomieszczenia znajduje się daleko od okien, za którymi Tony tęskni, i jest ciemna; sufit wisi za nisko, na wysokości jednego piętra; biurka są zbyt puste.

Jego odznaka też jest inna, ale ją akurat schował na samym dnie szuflady, więc nie jest zmuszony na nią patrzeć. Zastanawia się, ile razy będzie musiał zawołać: _Stój, FBI!_ , zanim okrzyk stanie się instynktowny.

\- Dowodzący agent specjalny DiNozzo?

Nazwisko zostaje wypowiedziane w sposób bliższy ideałowi niż wszystkie, jakie Tony słyszał w życiu, z wyjątkiem pobytu we Włoszech i wymowy Fornella. Tony przenosi spojrzenie na zbyt wysokiego, zbyt szczupłego mężczyznę w bluzie i dżinsach. Jedynym ustępstwem na rzecz obowiązującego w FBI standardu ubioru jest źle leżąca na ramionach marynarka. Nos mężczyzny jest za duży, ale nie odciąga wzroku od oczu, które są zbyt czujne jak na technika od komputerów nie mającego żadnego doświadczenia w terenie. Tony ma wrażenie, że w logo na bluzie rozpoznaje jeden z zespołów muzycznych Abby, i tęsknota ściska jego pierś tak mocno, że przez pewien czas nie może złapać oddechu.

A nawet nie myśli w tej chwili o swoim tytule. Naprawdę.

\- Tak - odpowiada, po czym oczyszcza gardło, z którego wyszło to zduszone, ochrypłe słowo.

\- Najwyraźniej jestem pańskim nowym agentem - stwierdza mężczyzna i wyciąga przed siebie rękę.

Tony chwyta ją odruchowo, żeby nią potrząsnąć.

\- Baines, prawda?

\- Adam wystarczy. - Imię pada szybko i pewnie z ust jego nowego podwładnego i Tony prawie w nie wierzy, ale _Tony Dinardo_ i setka innych nazwisk padały z jego własnych ust równie łatwo.

\- Jasne - mówi, a potem przez kilka sekund milczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest dowodzić zespołem, a nie być zastępcą dowódcy. - Wygląda na to, że możesz wybrać sobie biurko.

\- NCIS, hm? - rzuca Adam bez związku z czymkolwiek, po czym kładzie torbę na biurku stojącym jak najdalej od Tony'ego.

Ciekawe posunięcie, które Tony będzie musiał trochę dokładniej zbadać - innym razem, nie wtedy, kiedy akurat stara się nie myśleć o NCIS.

\- Tak. - Jego odpowiedź jest pozbawiona intonacji i Tony znowu zaczyna stukać w blat.

\- Jasne - odpowiada Adam takim samym tonem, opadłszy bezwładnie na krzesło.

Tony jest mu wdzięczny za pretekst do odwrócenia myśli, bo teraz zastanawia się, jak jego podwładnemu udała się ta sztuka z jednym z tych niewygodnych krzeseł.

Patrzą na siebie przez moment; Tony zazdrości Adamowi swobody, którą mężczyzna emanuje, podczas gdy on sam czuje się skrępowany i nie na miejscu. Jest w Adamie jednak coś nie w porządku. Tony przekrzywia głowę. Wicedyrektor przydzielił mu Adama, a pobieżne sprawdzenie jego życiorysu wystarczyło, żeby uznać go za bardziej niż tylko dostatecznie wykwalifikowanego, nawet jeśli nie ma doświadczenia w terenie. Teraz Tony rozmyśla nad przesłaniem posiadanych informacji do Abby, żeby zasięgnąć również jej opinii.

***

Tony właśnie powiesił marynarkę na oparciu krzesła, kiedy dzwoni jego telefon. Wzdycha, zastanawiając się, czy będzie to kolejna pełna oskarżeń rozmowa z Zivą, czy krępująca z McGeem. Ma ochotę pozwolić telefonowi dzwonić, ale wtedy po prostu będą się do niego dobijali nadal, jeśli w końcu nie odbierze.

\- Halo - mówi do słuchawki, a ramiona opadają mu ze znużeniem.

To był długi dzień, w ciągu którego miał za mało do zrobienia. Nie dostali jeszcze żadnej sprawy, więc Adam spędził ten czas na robocie papierkowej i robieniu na komputerze czegoś, co sprawiało, że uśmiechał się odrobinę sadystycznie. Tony nie pytał. Miał własne akta do przejrzenia - w jego zespole nadal brakowało kilku osób. Między nim a Adamem układa się całkiem nieźle, ale to może dlatego, że nie zwracają na siebie nawzajem za dużej uwagi i Tony nie jest zmuszony radzić sobie z tym czymś, co u tego człowieka budzi w nim niepokój. Tony mu nie ufa, nie umie się nawet określić, czy będzie to w ogóle możliwe zanim razem znajdą się w terenie. Przynajmniej podczas całego tego dnia rozkazy Tony'ego nie zostały zakwestionowane ani razu. Ale nie łudzi się, że tak pozostanie.

\- Tony! - woła Abby i Tony'ego zalewa fala ciepła.

Chociaż była zła na Tony'ego, że odchodzi, Abby zgodziła się z jego decyzją pod warunkiem, że Tony obieca częste rozmowy telefoniczne i wizyty. Ona, Ducky i Palmer byli jedynymi osobami, które go wspierały, mimo że ich pierwszą reakcją był szok. Pozostali zachowywali się, jakby ich zdradził. Choć nie trwało długo, zanim McGee zaczął obnosić się z pełną samozadowolenia satysfakcją, bo zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz on jest zastępcą dowódcy.

\- Hej, Abby - odpowiada Tony z szerokim uśmiechem, który sprawia, że jego wcześniejsze wyczerpanie znika bez śladu. Ponownie siada na kanapie, kładzie stopy na stoliku i pozwala, żeby opowieści o zespole, grających w kręgle zakonnicach i nowym tatuażu Abby rozproszyły wszystkie jego zmartwienia i tęsknoty.

Po prawie godzinie mówienia Abby kończą się tematy.

\- Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? - pyta Tony.

\- Co tylko zechcesz - stwierdza Abby natychmiast.

Tony uśmiecha się ciepło, z czułością. Nigdy przesadnie nie demonstrował uczuć, ale bardzo mu teraz brakuje uścisków Abby, jej entuzjazmu, a nawet Berta.

\- Potrzebuję jednego z tych twoich specjalnych badań życiorysu niejakiego Adama Bainesa.

\- Pewnie, a co zrobił?

\- Dołączył do mojego zespołu.

Zapada długie milczenie. Tony wzdryga się na myśl o wybuchu, jaki go czeka, ale w odpowiedzi słyszy tylko zbyt ciche:

\- Bądź ostrożny, Tony.

\- Zawsze - mówi, próbując zachować lekki ton.

Abby rozumie.

\- Jeśli chociażby skaleczysz się papierem w trakcie pracy z nim, pojawię się tam osobiście.

\- Powiem mu - zapewnia Tony, choć ma wrażenie, że Adam mógłby zająć się Abby na swój własny sposób, a nie ufa nowemu technikowi od komputerów na tyle, żeby poznać go z ludźmi, na których Tony'emu zależy.

\- Zobaczymy się w najbliższy weekend.

\- Jasne. - Tony naprawdę potrzebuje obok siebie jakiejś znajomej, przyjaznej twarzy.

***

Tony poznaje część osób, które zostają w pracy równie długo, jak on. Dowiaduje się, że Kevin Lynch chodzi z Penelopą Garcią, która przypomina Tony'emu Abby. Kiedy przyciska Adama, ten niechętnie przyznaje, że oboje są dobrzy w tym, co robią. Tony skorzystał nawet z pomocy Kevina przy kilku sprawach, kiedy nadal nie mieli wystarczająco dużo osób w zespole, a on potrzebował Adama w terenie.

Znowu może pozdrawiać wszystkich ochroniarzy po imieniu i w dużym stopniu pozwala mu to czuć się, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Dowódcy pozostałych zespołów wydają się go lubić; ani razu nie porównują go do Gibbsa, co ma sens, bo większość z nich nigdy go nie spotkała, ale Tony i tak jest za to wdzięczny.

Choć nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, mijają całe miesiące zanim po raz pierwszy wpada na niesławnego i nieuchwytnego Aarona Hotchnera. Podobno ostatnio był nieobecny w pracy przez dość długi czas, a kiedy pracuje, to zwykle przebywa w terenie ze swoim zespołem. Hotchner jest już w windzie, kiedy Tony postanawia skończyć pracę i wrócić do domu. Zerka kątem oka na starszego mężczyznę, aż wreszcie Hotchner odwraca się do niego.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - pyta.

Tony uznaje, że jego twarda i nieustępliwa mina może być nawet lepsza niż Gibbsa.

\- Co powie pan na kawę? - proponuje z szerokim uśmiechem. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu, odkąd po raz ostatni próbował się z kimś umówić, jeszcze przed Jeanne, i nagle ma ochotę zrobić to znowu.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiada Hotchner - ale nie mogę.

Żadnego dalszego wyjaśnienia, żadnej wymówki - Tony jest zaintrygowany. Bardzo niewiele osób zna siebie na tyle dobrze i _czuje się_ na tyle dobrze z tym, kim są, żeby nie mówić nic więcej. Większość zawsze czuje potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się. Tony naprawdę żałuje, że ta nieskrępowana pewność siebie działa na niego tak podniecająco.

***

Zanim kończą się dwa miesiące ich wspólnej pracy, Tony dochodzi do dwóch wniosków odnośnie Adama: po pierwsze jest kompetentny w terenie i Tony nie ma w zasadzie nic przeciwko temu, że Adam broni jego pleców, a po drugie jest przerażający, jeśli chce być. Nie żeby Adam był przerażający, kiedy Tony to widzi i może zweryfikować swoją opinię, ale po dwóch tygodniach współpracy złapali faceta, który porywał młode kobiety. Jego ostatnią ofiarą była ciemnowłosa dziewczynka, u której niedawno zdiagnozowano raka.

Tony zrobił sobie przerwę w przesłuchaniu, kiedy facet zaniemówił i nie chciał odezwać się ponownie. Później odkrył, że podczas jego nieobecności kamery uległy tajemniczej awarii, przez co nie pozostało żadne nagranie tego, co się stało, ale wróciwszy zauważył, że Adama wychodzi z pokoju przesłuchań. Facet powiedział im, gdzie jest dziewczynka, i przyznał się do wszystkiego zaraz po tym, jak Tony wszedł do pomieszczenia. Tony nauczył się chodzić na kawę, jeśli mieli akurat trudnych podejrzanych. Adam przynajmniej jeszcze nikogo przypadkowo nie zabił.

Sprawdzenie jego życiorysu przez Abby nie przyniosło żadnych wyjątkowo ciekawych rezultatów, ale czyta się to jak niesamowicie dobrą tożsamość wymyśloną do pracy pod przykrywką, a nie jak losy prawdziwego człowieka. Tony ma w zauważaniu takich rzeczy praktykę, jakiej inni nie mają. Odgrywanie roli przez całe życie, nie tylko wtedy, kiedy agencja, dla której pracuje, akurat tego od niego wymaga, jest w tym bardzo pomocne. Nabrał zwyczaju zadawania niejasnych osobistych pytań tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy zdoła przyłapać Adama na kłamstwie, i nie może nic poradzić na to, że czuje z nim dziwną więź, nie uzyskawszy oczekiwanego rezultatu.

Ich partnerstwo okazało się dość łatwe, nawet jeśli rzeczy, które o sobie nawzajem wiedzą, są kłamstwami, maskami i niedopowiedzeniami. Tony nie bierze do siebie, kiedy Adam przeciwstawia się jego autorytetowi, a Adam rozumie jego nawiązania do filmów; pasują do siebie, jakby byli do tego stworzeni.

Potem trafia im się sprawa, gdzie podejrzany, który cały we krwi wszedł na posterunek policji i przyznał się do morderstwa, twierdzi, że został opętany. Facet jest na swój sposób sławny, a policja nie chce bawić się w politykowanie, więc oddaje sprawę w ręce FBI. Do Tony'ego trafia ona tylko dlatego, że nadal jest nowy.

Tony nienawidzi adwokata podejrzanego. Facet jest jednocześnie sprytny i trochę jakby niewprawny. Jego oczy zasnuwa cień wspomnień o bólu i przemocy, a w pomieszczeniach zawsze staje tak, żeby mieć wszystkich obecnych na oku. Jego garnitur jest odprasowany i z całą pewnością pochodzi ze znanego domu mody, nawet jeśli nie nosi do niego krawata. Długie włosy związane ma z tyłu w elegancki kucyk. Tony jest skłonny przyznać, że gość dobrze wygląda.

Adam i ten adwokat, Lindsey McDonald, wyrabiają sobie opinię o tym drugim w sposób, który Tony do końca nie rozumie, a potem najwyraźniej postanawiają, że po prostu będą się nawzajem ignorować. Tony uczy się, kiedy naciskać, a kiedy sobie odpuścić; akurat to może zaczekać.

***

Tony jest na sali rozpraw, kiedy zostaje odczytany wyrok. Lindsey jest dobry, jego klient zostaje oczyszczony z zarzutów. Tony chce czuć urazę, wie jednak, że dzieje się tu coś więcej. Bo choć Adam lubi znajdować odpowiedzi na tajemnice, które wiążą się z ich sprawami, a jeszcze bardziej mścić się za ofiary i bronić niewinnych, podobnie jak Tony, to przy tej sprawie jakby mu w ogóle na tym nie zależało.

Koniec końców on i Lindsey stają naprzeciwko siebie, oceniając się nawzajem wzrokiem. Tony automatycznie wraca myślami do Gibbsa. Nie musi się zachowywać jak jego były szef, ale nie jest w stanie pohamować impulsywnego:

\- Potrzebujesz nowej pracy?

Lindsey unosi brew.

\- Płacą okropnie, godziny też są do niczego, ale nie będzie ci brakować emocji - dodaje Tony.

Lindsey odpowiada po prostu: _Dobrze_ , czym zaskakuje Tony'ego, który jednak nie potrafi powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Obecność prawnika w zespole pozwala o wiele łatwiej radzić sobie z biurokracją. Tony bardzo cenił to sobie w przypadku agentki Lee, dopóki nie dowiedział się, że zdradziła ich wszystkich, co pociągnęło za sobą jeszcze więcej kłamstw ze strony Gibbsa. Wbrew własnej woli Tony czuje pełną gniewu rezygnację, która wciąż wzbiera w nim na myśl o Gibbsie. Kłamstwa były dozwolone tylko wtedy, kiedy opowiadał je Gibbs, wszyscy pozostali byli za nie stawiani poza nawias i karani, nawet jeśli po prostu wykonywali rozkazy.

\- Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek.

\- Lepiej we wtorek. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do dokończenia - stwierdza Lindsey.

Tony kiwa głową, a potem patrzy, jak prawnik odchodzi. Nie umie ukryć szoku, zobaczywszy, że Lindsey spotyka się z Adamem. Przez chwilę szeptem prowadzą rozmowę; Tony podejrzewałby jakieś związane z seksem tematy, gdyby nie to, że nie widzi między nimi czegoś w tym stylu. Idzie za nimi kawałek, do samochodu Adama, i nie za bardzo wie, co myśleć na temat zapasów soli i wody w jego bagażniku. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzy, jak mężczyźni odjeżdżają razem.

***

Tony jedzie windą dwa piętra wyżej niż jego biuro. Po wyjściu na korytarz rozgląda się wokół nerwowo, ale nikogo nie ma w zasięgu jego wzroku. Widzi jedne otwarte drzwi, z których wylewa się światło, i kieruje swoje kroki dokładnie tam.

Zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach, żeby zajrzeć do środka. Hotchner pracuje w ciszy, z głową pochyloną nad dokumentami. Tony czuje, jak przechodzą go ciarki, więc wie, że Hotchner jest świadomy jego obecności, ale gra w tą grę dalej, czekając, aż drugi agent przyzna, że go zauważył.

\- Dowodzący agencie specjalny DiNozzo - mówi Hotchner, uniósłszy wzrok.

Tony odkrywa, że znów szeroko się uśmiecha. Choć słowa jasno określają dystans między nimi, to uznaje za interesujące, że Hotchner posunął się aż do dowiedzenia się, kim Tony jest.

\- Tony - nalega. - Skoro nie mogłeś iść na kawę, to ci ją przyniosłem.

Mina Hotchnera zaczyna wyrażać wahanie, więc Tony wchodzi do pokoju i stawia kawę na biurku przed gospodarzem. Wyszedł z budynku i kupił coś drogiego, bo wie, że kawa w biurze nie jest warta nawet wspomnienia. Zanim Hotchner ma możliwość zaprotestować, Tony siada na krześle naprzeciwko niego. Hotchner wzdycha, po czym bierze kawę, cały czas patrząc na Tony'ego.

\- Nie mam drugiego imienia, moim przedmiotem kierunkowym na Uniwersytecie Stanowym Ohio była edukacja fizyczna, a dodatkowym kryminologia, lubię klasyczne samochody i stare filmy, a moim ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski - mówi mu Tony szybko. - Jak już przełamaliśmy lody, to może przyniosę bajgle następnym razem?

Hotchner w milczeniu upija łyk kawy, żeby wypełnić czymś ciszę. W końcu opuszcza ręce i patrzy wprost na Tony'ego.

\- Agencie DiNozzo - zaczyna.

\- Tony.

\- ...Tony - zgadza się Hotchner. - Przykro mi, ale naprawdę jestem dość zajęty.

\- No to babeczki - stwierdza Tony, po czym ucieka z biura zanim Hotchner ma możliwość nie zgodzić się również na to.

***

Zadomowienie się w zespole zajmuje Lindseyowi trochę czasu. Tony jest świadomy tego, że obaj jego podwładni coś przed nim ukrywają, ale nie wie, jak to od nich wyciągnąć bez sprawiania wrażenia niepewnego siebie paranoika. Tracą z Adamem pewną część poczucia koleżeństwa, jaką wcześniej zyskali.

Czwartą sprawą, nad którą pracują wszyscy trzej, jest dekapitacja. Adam jest podenerwowany i trochę bardziej wytrącony z równowagi niż zwykle. Zaczyna nosić długi płaszcz, pomimo faktu, że jak na jesień na dworze nadal jest całkiem ciepło, i twierdzi, że nie lubi zimna.

\- Głowa do góry - mówi Lindsey, kiedy Adam wchodzi do pokoju, z niechęcią powłócząc nogami. - To tutaj jest dość makabryczne.

Rozkojarzony wzrok Adama raptownie przeskakujący ze zdjęcia drugiego bezgłowego ciała na Lindseya jest pełen ukrytego mroku, co wzbudza w Tonym lekkie dreszcze. Lindsey tylko śmieje się cicho, a potem wraca do pracy. Tony zastanawia się po raz sam nie wie już który, z kim właściwie pracuje.

\- Chyba mamy seryjnego zabójcę - stwierdza.

\- Myślisz, że da się to podrzucić BAU? - pyta Adam z odrobinę zbyt dużym zapałem.

\- Wątpię - odpowiada Lindsey. - Oni są po uszy zakopani we własnych sprawach.

Adam krzyżuje ramiona na piersi w obronnym geście, który sprawia wrażenie kompletnie u niego obcego. Tony podejrzliwie mruży oczy.

\- Nie trać głowy - pokpiwa sobie Lindsey, ale w jego głosie jest pewna ostrość niepodobająca się Tony'emu. Jego zachowanie trochę za bardzo przypomina to, jak zachował się były zespół Tony'ego.

\- Zamknij się, McDonald - mówi więc, bo bez względu na powód ta sprawa mocno uderzyła Adama. Od czasu do czasu przytrafia się to im wszystkim, jasne jest jednak, że Lindsey nie jest przyzwyczajony do pracy zespołowej.

\- Tak jest. - Lindsey salutuje mu drwiąco.

Tony nie całkiem rozumie stosunki między Adamem a Lindseyem, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że tym swoim naigrywaniem się Lindsey przekroczył jakąś granicę. Nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy Lindsey później znajduje na wyciągu z jednej ze swoich kart kredytowych zapłatę za jakieś drogie centrum rozrywki i skrzynkę importowanego piwa. Naprawdę musi się dowiedzieć, co do diabła ukrywają przed nim ci dwaj.

***

Tony przeklina, naciskając guzik windy. Pomimo ciągłego skakania sobie do gardeł - wzdryga się na niezamierzone odniesienie do wszystkich żartów Lindseya - obu jego agentom jakoś udało się zaginąć jednocześnie.

Przyciska guzik kolejny raz i rzuca wściekłe spojrzenie wciąż zamkniętym drzwiom. Wali dłonią w ścianę, po czym odwraca się na pięcie, żeby pobiec schodami. Wypada z klatki schodowej prosto na zaskoczonego agenta niższego stopnia.

\- Gdzie jest Kevin Lynch? - pyta ostro.

Mężczyzna bez słowa wskazuje jakieś miejsce w głębi pomieszczenia. Tony maszeruje tam bez oglądania się za siebie.

\- Lynch! - woła, kiedy jest już blisko.

Kevin podskakuje na krześle i odwraca się z dłońmi przy piersi.

\- Jezu, agencie DiNozzo, niech pan następnym razem mnie uprzedzi albo coś.

Tony'ego nachodzi podejrzenie, że zamienia się w Gibbsa, ale będzie się tym martwił dopiero kiedy odzyska swój zespół. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawia się nad wprowadzeniem własnej listy zasad, tylko że zawierałaby ona najpewniej takie punkty, jak: _jeśli ktoś związany ze sprawą przypadnie ci do gustu, zawsze będzie to sprawca_ i wynikające bezpośrednio z tego: _jeśli przypadnie ci do gustu ktoś niezwiązany ze sprawą, zawsze będzie to oznaczać, że masz kłopoty, albo ta osoba będzie sprawcą w innej sprawie_ , a Adam i Linsey już teraz są wystarczająco źli, bez dodawania jego wpływu.

\- Chcę, żebyś znalazł telefony agentów Bainesa i McDonalda.

\- Czy jest pan pewny, że to konieczne... - zaczyna Kevin, ale milknie, kiedy widzi, jak Tony na niego patrzy. - Jasne - mruczy, po czym odwraca się do komputera.

Tony staje obok niego z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i czeka, aż wreszcie zdenerwowany, jąkający się technik od komputerów udziela mu potrzebnej informacji. Tony zastanawia się, co do diabła jego agenci robią w opuszczonym magazynie.

***

Po dotarciu na miejsce słyszy odgłos metalu uderzającego o metal. Biegnie w kierunku dźwięku z wyciągniętym, choć wycelowanym w ziemię, pistoletem. Kiedy wchodzi do wielkiego magazynu niepodzielonego na mniejsze pomieszczenia, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi, jest jego zastępca walczący pałaszem w taki sposób, jakby broń była przedłużeniem jego ramienia.

\- Co tu się, do diabła, dzieje? - pyta rozkazująco i biegnie w ich kierunku.

Lindsey łapie go, żeby odciągnąć go do tyłu o krok.

\- Nie wolno ci się w to wtrącać - mówi, trzymając go mocno za ramię.

\- Mój zastępca pojedynkuje się na miecze z seryjnym zabójcą, a ty oczekujesz, że nie się nie wtrącę? - Tony nie może w to uwierzyć, ale uchwyt Lindseya nie słabnie, a Tony i tak nie ma pojęcia, jak to przerwać w taki sposób, żeby pomóc, nie wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Nie martw się, nad wszystkim panuję. - Lindsey macha pistoletem trzymanym w prawej ręce.

Tony'ego kusi, żeby spytać, którego z walczących Lindsey zamierza zastrzelić.

Adam jest dobry. I bez tej odrobiny znajomości szermierki, jaką wyniósł z akademii wojskowej, Tony byłby to w stanie zauważyć. Widzi też, jak dobry jest Adam w ukrywaniu tego, jaki jest dobry. Jego przeciwnik całkowicie daje się nabrać. W zaledwie kilku ruchach Adam zmusza go do uklęknięcia.

\- Nie! - krzyczy Tony, ale Adam zdążył już wyprowadzić cios skierowany w dół.

Głowa oddziela się od tułowia. Choć Tony się wzdryga, nie jest w stanie odwrócić wzroku, szczególnie kiedy zwłoki zaczynają wydzielać niebieskie błyskawice. Tony jest praktycznie wrośnięty w ziemię, Lindsey wcale nie musiałby go już trzymać. Jedna z błyskawic uderza w Adama, który opada na kolana; Lindsey odciąga Tony'ego o kolejnych kilka kroków, za co Tony jest mu wdzięczny, bo akurat wtedy błyskawice zaczynają trafiać w inne rzeczy znajdujące się w pobliżu. Kiedy w końcu wszystko ustaje, zapada kompletna cisza.

\- Czy ktoś mi powie, co tu się, kurwa, dzieje?

Adam i Lindsey wymieniają jedno z tych ich spojrzeń, które teraz już naprawdę zaczynają Tony'ego wkurzać. Lindsey prawie niedostrzegalnie kiwa głową w odpowiedzi na coś, co widzi we wzroku Adama.

\- Nadprzyrodzone rzeczy są prawdziwe - mówi mu Lindsey i wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie stało się nic takiego, jakby właśnie nie wywrócił świata Tony'ego do góry nogami.

\- A mój zastępca jest...?

\- Nieśmiertelnym - odpowiada Adam, kiedy podnosi się na nogi, wykorzystując swój miecz jako podporę.

Tony jest przekonany, że nie jest to dobre dla ostrza, ale w tej chwili to nie jest dla niego kwestia najwyższej wagi.

\- Nieśmiertelnym? - powtarza pytająco.

\- Muszę się napić piwa - stwierdza Adam zamiast odpowiedzieć.

Tony kiwa głową. Potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby spróbować poradzić sobie z istnieniem nadprzyrodzonych rzeczy, a potem jeszcze jakoś pogodzi się z faktem, że jego agenci są w to o wiele bardziej zamieszani, niż mu się podoba.

***

Niedługo po tym Tony'emu dostaje się sprawa z jakimś duchem zabijającym ludzi. Pozwala ją rozwiązać Adamowi i Lindseyowi, podczas gdy sam stara się nadrobić zaległości. W tej całej nadprzyrodzonej rzeczy kryje się znacznie więcej, niż mu się wydawało. Mija prawie tydzień zanim udaje mu się znów iść po kawę. Kupuje też babeczki, czekoladową dla siebie i borówkową dla Hotchnera.

Pomieszczenie z biurkami agentów znowu jest puste, ale tym razem światło widać w dwóch gabinetach. Tony nie przekrada się obok pierwszych drzwi, choć faktycznie mija je z nieco większą ostrożnością. Ponownie zatrzymuje się koło drzwi Hotchnera i obserwuje go przy pracy. Hotchner jest skupiony na tym, co robi, zasadniczy i oddany, co trochę za bardzo przypomina Tony'emu Gibbsa, choć Hotchner nie patrzy na Tony'ego z powątpiewaniem, jak patrzył na niego Gibbs, jak patrzył na niego cały jego zespół, zanim Tony odszedł.

\- Jestem ci winny babeczkę - mówi, kiedy Hotchner unosi wzrok.

Hotchner mruży oczy, jakby Tony nie był mile widziany, ale Tony zauważa, że jego wargi nie są już aż tak mocno zaciśnięte w poziomą kreskę. Uśmiecha się.

\- Agencie DiNozzo - wita go Hotchner, po czym odkłada długopis i odchyla się na krześle.

Tony przyjmuje to za dobry znak.

\- Może być z borówkami? - pyta, podając kawę i ciastko.

Hotchner kiwa głową. Przez chwilę sprawia wrażenie trochę zagubionego, ale potem na jego twarz powraca typowa nieustępliwa mina. Tony zapisuje sobie w pamięci, żeby nigdy nie grać z nim w pokera. Wzdycha, kiedy sadowi się na siedzeniu i rozluźnia mięśnie ramion. Naprawdę czuje się bardzo do tyłu z tymi wszystkimi nadprzyrodzonymi sprawami, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że jeden z jego ludzi jest jakiegoś rodzaju nieśmiertelnym, który nie wysysa krwi, a drugi demonicznym prawnikiem czy czymśtam. A mimo to duch i tak jakoś zdołał trochę go sponiewierać. W sumie, skoro był workiem treningowym podczas prowadzenia normalnych spraw, powinien się spodziewać, że tak samo będzie, kiedy zajmie się sprawami nadprzyrodzonymi.

\- Ciężka sprawa? - domyśla się Hotchner.

Tony wzrusza ramionami i wzdryga się, bo ruch skutkuje bólem w barku.

\- A są jakieś inne?

Mina Hotchnera traci część swojej bezwzględności na tyle, żeby przekazać współczucie. Tony upaja się ciepłem, które wzbiera w jego piersi.

\- Złapaliście waszego sprawcę? - pyta Hotchner po chwili.

\- Można to tak określić - odpowiada Tony z cierpkim uśmiechem.

Hotchner z ciekawością unosi brwi, ale nie naciska. Przez pewien czas siedzą w milczeniu; Tony jest zaskoczony, że cisza nie sprawia wrażenia krępującej.

\- Hotch - rzuca wchodząca do biura kobieta - idziesz niedługo do domu? - Zatrzymuje się na widok Tony'ego.

Tony wstaje, czując się nagle zagrożony i zakłopotany. Ta piękna kobieta wydaje się dobrze znać Hotchnera.

\- Cześć - mówi nowo przybyła z ciepłym uśmiechem, po czym wyciąga do niego rękę. Tony potrząsa nią i cofa się natychmiast. - Jestem Jennifer Jareau, JJ.

\- Tony DiNozzo.

JJ przez chwilę patrzy to na Tony'ego, to na Hotchnera, a potem skupia się na tym drugim i unosi brwi. Hotchner odpowiada jej spokojnym spojrzeniem.

\- Powinnaś iść do domu, do syna, JJ - mówi jej.

Wzrok JJ prześlizguje się po Hotchnerze, ale nie ma w tym niczego seksualnego, jest raczej troska. Część napięcia odczuwanego przez Tony'ego znika bez śladu.

\- Dobrze - zgadza się JJ.

Po raz ostatni spogląda na Tony'ego, a jej mina wyraża ostrzeżenie, które Tony rozumie tylko po części. Kiedy kobieta znika za drzwiami, Hotchner wzdycha ze znużeniem.

\- Powinienem już iść - stwierdza Tony, nie całkiem patrząc starszemu agentowi w oczy.

Hotchner odkaszliwuje i Tony sztywnieje. Hotchner już teraz nie jest do niego całkiem przekonany, więc jeśli ludziom, którym ufa, nie spodoba się, że Tony jest nim zainteresowany, to nie będzie miał żadnych szans.

\- Tak samo, prawo, czas z moim synem, zielony - mówi mu Hotchner.

Tony odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. W oczach Hotchnera widać wspomnienie o czymś mrocznym i strasznym, a Tony nie ma pojęcia, jak się do tego odnieść.

\- Co?

Wargi Hotchnera wyginają się w prawie uśmiechu.

\- Przełamywanie lodów - odpowiada w ramach wyjaśnienia.

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko i radośnie, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jednak może mieć jakieś szanse. Z powrotem siada na krześle.

***

Trochę to trwa, zanim Tony wyciąga z członków swojego zespołu całą historię, ale w końcu słyszy od nich coś więcej, niż tylko to, że nadprzyrodzone istnieje, a Adam należy do rasy nieśmiertelnych istot, które polują na siebie nawzajem i zabijają się. Okazuje się, że Adam jest dopiero po czterdziestce. Najwyraźniej zaczynał jako poszukiwacz informacji dla jakiegoś towarzystwa historycznego. Tony jest rozczarowany, bo miał nadzieję na kilkaset lat, może nawet na tysiąc.

A to nawet nie jest najgorsze. Tony dowiaduje się bowiem, że Lindsey pracował kiedyś dla czegoś w rodzaju demonicznej firmy prawniczej i że miało to jakiś związek z apokalipsą. Trochę go to przerasta, więc stara się zajmować jedną sprawą naraz.

\- Hej, Strachy na Lachy - woła agent Johnson, krocząc dumnie w kierunku biurek zespołu. - Mam sprawę dla waszego archiwum X.

Tony tylko patrzy na niego i nawet nie robi sobie kłopotu, żeby kazać mu odejść. Wie lepiej. Johnson lubi się znęcać i nie spocznie, dopóki nie wywoła satysfakcjonującej go reakcji. Nie pomaga w tym fakt, że wieść o rodzaju spraw, jakimi się zajmują, szybko się roznosi.

\- Słyszałem, że w miasteczku w Waszyngtonie roi się od wampirów.

Tony zauważa, że Lindsey jest tym bliżej posunięcia się do przemocy, im dłużej Johnson jest w pobliżu - jak na człowieka, który niby powinien posługiwać się argumentami, Lindsey zaskakująco szybko przechodzi do rękoczynów - i właśnie ma zareagować, kiedy odzywa się Adam:

\- Hej, DiNozzo. Jak myślisz, uda nam się nakłonić Biuro do sfinansowania śledztwa w sprawie tego aitu, który dręczy amerykańskich obywateli na Bora Bora? Może nawet ma to coś wspólnego z tą zaginioną dziewczyną.

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Podobno jest tam ładnie o tej porze roku - mówi.

Śmieje się cicho, kiedy naburmuszony Johnson obraca się na pięcie i ochodzi. Nie ma szans, żeby zastępca dyrektora to zatwiedził, choć jest świadomy istnienia nadprzyrodzonego i ma w zwyczaju pozwalać na dużo zespołowi Tony'ego. Miło wreszcie mieć szefa po swojej stronie.

\- Jeśli skończymy w piwnicy, chcę dostać podwyżkę - mamrocze Lindsey pod nosem.

***

Tym razem Tony przynosi pizzę. Kawę piją razem już od dłuższego czasu i Tony jest trochę zdenerwowany próbą zrobienia z ich spotkań czegoś więcej. Hotch wreszcie wydaje się dobrze przy nim czuć, więc Tony martwi się, że to coś zmieni. Wcale nie pomaga mu fakt, że kiedy ostatnim razem czuł coś takiego, był w związku z Jeanne. Nie wie, co lubi Hotchner, dlatego decyduje się na bardziej popularne składniki, jak grzyby i papryka, a unika rzeczy w rodzaju anchois czy oliwki.

\- Hej, Aaronie, jak sądzisz, czy jeszcze za wcześnie na prawdziwy wspólny posiłek? - pyta, kiedy wchodzi do gabinetu Hotchnera.

Aaron uśmiecha się do niego lekko i Tony czuje w żołądku przyjemne ciepełko. Starszy agent nie uśmiecha się często, ale Tony jest bardzo zadowolony, że to właśnie on jest jednym z powodów, dla których Hotchnerowi jednak się to zdarza.

\- Cóż, faktycznie jestem głodny... - mówi, po czym zostawia biurko i prowadzi Tony'ego do sali konferencyjnej, trzymając ciepłą dłoń na jego plecach.

Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że zdecydowanie będzie przynosił pizzę o wiele częściej.

Przez pewien czas jedzą w milczeniu. Tony nie potrafi wymyśleć niczego, co mógłby powiedzieć, a co nie przerodziłoby się w pustą pogawędkę, jakie zwykle prowadzi. Ale to nic nie szkodzi, bo profiler i tak by to przejrzał. Zresztą po raz pierwszy w życiu Tony może nawet nie mieć nic przeciwko temu.

JJ uśmiecha się do nich, kiedy przechodzi obok sali, a Hotch w odpowiedzi kiwa jej głową. Uśmiech Tony'ego jest trochę sztywny, bo JJ wciąż jeszcze nie zaakceptowała tego, że kręci się przy Hotchnerze, ale im częściej on się pokazuje, tym cieplej ona na niego reaguje. Odwróciwszy głowę, widzi, że Aaron patrzy na niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Tony wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się odrobinę cierpko, ale Aaron chyba rozumie jego niepewność, bo delikatnie kładzie dłoń na dłoni Tony'ego. Choć Tony nie jest w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, przekręca rękę, żeby spleść palce z palcami Aarona. Potem, nadal bez słowa, wracają do jedzenia.

***

Prowadzą śledztwo w sprawie jakiegoś wilkołaka, kiedy natykają się na człowieka, który przedstawia się im jako Samuel Campbell. Po jego wyjściu Tony niezwłocznie wkłada do woreczków na dowody użyte przez mężczyznę restauracyjne sztućce i pustą szklankę.

Sprawdziwszy odciski mężczyzny, Tony jest zaskoczony już samą wielkością kartoteki Deana Winchestera, choć na większą część jej zawartości składają się zarzuty, które później zostały wycofane. Zaledwie kilka godzin przed tym, jak podejrzany wybuch gazu zabił agenta prowadzącego dochodzenie, Henricksona, przesłał on do Biura raport oczyszczający Deana i jego brata z większości ciążących na nich zarzutów. Jedynymi, jakie pozostały, były fałszerstwa, beszczeszczenie grobów i włamania. Wszystko, co dość jasno wskazywało na życie łowcy.

\- Lubię go - stwierdza Adam, przeglądając informacje.

Tony mruczy wymijająco.

\- Winchesterowie są dobrzy w tym, co robią - dodaje Lindsey.

\- Chcę go mieć w zespole - oznajmia Tony z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby umiał współpracować z innymi. Z tego, co słyszałem, jest to całkiem typowa dla Winchesterów cecha.

Uśmiech Tony'ego nie blaknie pod wpływem komentarza Lindseya.

\- Wy też nie umiecie współpracować z innymi. Równie dobrze możecie nie umieć współpracować z innymi razem.

***

Kiedy Tony widzi Winchestera po raz kolejny, ten stoi nad zwłokami, które mają w sercu dziurę po kuli. Tony zawsze współczuje ofiarom, a ludzka strona wilkołaka jest ofiarą w takim samym stopniu, jak ludzie, których ten wilkołak atakuje, ale potrafi zrozumieć, że czasami nie ma innego wyboru. Już za młodych lat Tony nauczył się, że nie wszyscy źli ludzie zostają ukarani, choć dłużej trwało, zanim zorientował się, że również nie wszyscy dobrzy dostają to, na co zasługują.

Obok Deana stoi niższy mężczyzna w prochowcu. Wygląda jak niechlujny księgowy i Tony nie bardzo umie się zorientować, w jaki sposób oni do siebie pasują, ale wtedy nieznajomy trochę niepewnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Deana, a Dean opiera się o niego. W ich spojrzeniach, kiedy patrzą na siebie nawzajem, jest jakaś intymna intensywność i coś, czego Tony nie jest w stanie do końca zidentyfikować, płonie między nimi. Może to być miłość albo żal, oddanie albo desperacja.

Tony nie jest pewny, co zdradza jego obecność, ale obaj patrzą na niego w tej samej chwili. Niezidentyfikowany człowiek cofa się, a potem, rzuciwszy Deanowi ostanie, długie spojrzenie, odchodzi. Dean nie spuszcza wzroku z Tony'ego, który cieszy się, że jego zespół się rozdzielił i jest tu sam, bo wygląda na to, że Dean uciekłby w przypadku najlżejszej nawet prowokacji.

\- Agent DiNozzo, FBI - przedstawia się.

Jedyną zmianą u Deana jest lekkie zmrużenie oczu.

\- Jestem tu, żeby złożyć ci propozycję - kontynuuje Tony.

Dean krzyżuje ramiona na piersi; Tony nabiera podjrzenia, że pod kurtką ukrytą ma broń, po którą stara się dyskretnie sięgnąć. Nie jest pewny, jak zareagować na powiązanie, jakie jego mózg natychmiast robi do Zivy, i będącym skutkiem tego porównaniem siebie, Adama i Lindseya do Gibbsa, McGee'ego i siebie odpowiednio. Musi się trochę wysilić, żeby powstrzymać chichot.

\- Mogę sprawić, że wszystkie twoje kłopoty się skończą. No, w każdym razie kłopoty z prawem.

Dean ma minę człowieka, na którego ramionach spoczywa ciężar całego świata. Sądząc po tym, co odkryli Lindsey i Adam, to nawet może być prawda.

Tony'ego kusi, żeby poinformować go, że został oczyszczony z zarzutów dotyczących mordestw, ale o wiele bardziej potrzebuje go w swoim zespole. Dean ma doświadczenie, które jego zespół może wykorzystać z pożytkiem dla siebie, a trójka jest bardzo niewygodną liczbą, bo zawsze ktoś zostaje bez wsparcia.

\- Ty co, jesteś teraz moją wróżką chrzestną? Wszystkie moje kłopoty znikną, a jedyną ceną będzie moja dusza? Już tego próbowałem. I nie jestem skłonny do powtórki z rozrywki.

\- Żadnych ugód, w każdym razie nie o twoją duszę. Chcę tylko twojego czasu. Popracuj dla mnie przez cztery lata, a wymażemy aktualne zarzuty z twojej kartoteki.

Dean patrzy na niego bez słowa, Tony jednak dostrzega w nim coś na kształt braku zdecydowania. Łowca zerka za siebie, tam, gdzie zniknął drugi mężczyzna, po czym wzdycha, najwyraźniej podjąwszy jakąś decyzję.

\- Dobrze, ale jeśli nie spodoba mi się to, co zobaczę, odejdę i nigdy mnie nie znajdziecie.

\- Świetnie - mówi Tony, klaszcząc z zadowoleniem.

Zastanawia się tylko, jak powiedzieć łowcy, że będzie pracował razem z nieśmiertelnym i prawnikiem z demonicznej agencji prawnej.

***

Tony nie jest w stanie ukryć aż nazbyt promiennego uśmiechu, kiedy podczas późnych wieczornych godzin, jakie spędza w pracy, Aaron pojawia się przy jego biurku z chińszczyzną na wynos. Uśmiech, którym odpowiada mu Aaron, jest blady i trwa krótko, ale jest. Tony bez zastanowienia przyciąga krzesło Deana i pokazuje Aaronowi, żeby usiadł.

Dean zadomowił się u nich całkiem dobrze, nawet jeśli nadal jest podejrzliwy i ma skłonności do działania w pojedynkę. Nie dowiadują się o nim praktycznie niczego poza tym, że ma brata - nikt w zespole nie wie, co się z nim stało - i że mężczyzna w prochowcu ma na imię Cas. Tony przypuszczałby, że jest to skrót od czegoś w rodzaju Cassidy, gdyby nie to, że za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś o nim wspomina, Adam ma bardzo dziwną minę. Tony postanawia nie drążyć tematu, dopóki nie zrobi się z tego jakiś problem.

\- Może pewnego dnia powinniśmy się przejść do restauracji - proponuje Tony, łapiąc za pałeczki.

Kiedy dociera do niego, co powiedział, z wahaniem unosi wzrok, żeby sprawdzić, jak zareagował Aaron. Aaron obserwuje go uważnie, szuka czegoś w jego twarzy; Tony nie wie czego i przeraża go, że Aaron umie wyczytać z niej wszystko to, co on tak bardzo chce ukryć. Wydawało mu się, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że gdzieś w międzyczasie dostatecznie dojrzał, ale jego serce bije jak oszalałe, a Tony nie może złapać oddechu.

\- Chciałbym tego - odpowiada Aaron w końcu.

Tony gwałtownie podnosi głowę, a potem nią kiwa. Ulga sprawia, że czuje się trochę roztrzęsiony. Zapada między nimi przyjemna cisza, którą Tony się upaja, choć mimo to porusza się lekko z pewnym niepokojem, zerka na Aarona, po czym odwraca wzrok. Nigdy nie był dobry w proszeniu o to, czego pragnie. Aaron przesuwa krzesło do przodu pod pozorem sięgania po kartonik z jedzeniem, a kiedy znów siada prosto, jego ramię przylega do ręki Tony'ego. Tony opiera się o niego lekko.

Lubi dotykać Aarona. Sprawia to, że coś w nim cichnie, że uspokaja się coś szalejącego w nim odkąd tylko sięga pamięcią. Bez względu na to, jak atrakcyjny jest Aaron w jego oczach, bez względu na to, że Tony chce czegoś więcej, właśnie to lubi najbardziej.

\- Jest coś... Ja... - zaczyna Aaron i nietypowo dla siebie nie kończy.

\- Tak? - Tony ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przegląda w myślach wszystko, co jego zdaniem Aaron mógłby mu powiedzieć.

\- Chcę, żebyś poznał Jacka - mówi Aaron. - Mojego syna.

Tony znowu czuje się niepewnie, bo to coś oznacza. Spotykają się - umawiają? - od miesięcy, ale jeszcze nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali o tym, kim właściwie są. Tony myśli o Jeanne i Gibbsie, i o swoim okropnym pechu do związków. Patrzy na Aarona, który wciąż czeka na jego odpowiedź.

\- Dobrze.


End file.
